


water

by sixteenpersonfrozenlasagna



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Intimacy, M/M, Watersports, i swear to christ i'm not even into it i was just real close w someone who was, only a mention of it it doesn't actually happen, piss fic i cannot stress enough this is a piss fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixteenpersonfrozenlasagna/pseuds/sixteenpersonfrozenlasagna
Summary: Phobos pushes Sung's limits.
Relationships: Doctor Sung/Lord Phobos (TWRP)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memeicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeicorn/gifts).



> sorry.  
> tumblr @ howdy-hogan

Tears were streaming down Sung's face, his head pressed back against the wall behind him. He squeezed his eye shut, the pain in his back becoming borderline unbearable.

"Please, Phobos, I can't hold it much longer."

Phobos looked at him blankly. He ran a pale blue hand up Sung's chest, up to his chin, resting on the side of his face. Sung leaned into the touch, a tortured sob escaping his mouth. A hint of a smile creeped onto the corner of Phobos' mouth. Seeing Sung so desperate yet so obedient always made his heart swell in the best ways. Sung wanted to be good- he always did- but sometimes he couldn't control himself. Sometimes the boys were too rough on him, too demanding, too uncompromising.

Phobos wordlessly brought the hand on Sung's face around to his lower back, the other one moving to just below his navel. He pressed his fingertips in lightly. Even that slight touch was enough to make Sung gasp and cry out, his knees buckling below him. Phobos held him upright against the wall, keeping his arm wrapped around Sung's waist. Sung's hands grasped uselessly at the wall behind him, trying to find any purchase, finally giving up and reaching out to Phobos.

Phobos pulled his hands away, stepping back, letting Sung hit the floor. He knew he was being cruel, but Sung hadn't used his safeword yet. Sung was on his knees, hunched over, arms crossed over his stomach. He was alternating between sobs and holding his breath, trying to find any way to make himself more comfortable.

Phobos snapped his fingers to draw his attention. Sung looked up, hair matted from sweat. Phobos motioned for him to stand up and he let out a quick breath.

"I don't... I don't think I can."

Phobos rolled his four eyes. He wasn't actually upset or annoyed with Sung, but he knew Sung loved it when he played the part. He tapped his foot impatiently, pointing upwards more aggressively this time.

Sung let out a choked sob and straightened his torso, carefully positioning his legs to stand up. 

He reached out to Phobos again, knowing full well that asking for help right now could very well end in the back of a hand colliding with his cheek, and hits from Phobos were always the worst. He didn't have the power Havve or Meouch had, but he made up for it in defined knuckles. Sharp, bony ridges that stung worse than the leather of Havve's gloves or the pads of Meouch's paws.

To his surprise, he was met with a hand grabbing his and guiding him up. He gripped it for dear life and let himself be uprighted. Sung stepped back, eye closed, and leaned against the wall. He could feel Phobos let go of his hand and press it against his bladder again.

He sucked in a breath and pleaded one last time. Phobos only smiled wickedly in response, shaking his head to tell him _no, you can't go. not yet._

Sung had no choice. He wanted to be good, he wanted to follow orders, he really, really did. But with the sharp hand massaging his belly, he didn't stand a chance. His body was out of his control.

He relieved himself, a strangled sound escaping his mouth. Phobos stepped back again, putting his hand on Sung's shoulder and pushing him down. Sung kneeled in his own mess, embarrassment flushing his cheeks bright red. He didn't dare look up at the man standing in front of him. He knew he fucked up and that he would be punished, and moving without explicit instruction would only make it worse. More tears rolled down his cheeks and splashed in the puddle below him.

Phobos didn't say anything. He never did. He just turned and left the room, leaving Sung to sit with his shame. 

\----

Phobos returned a while later, unsurprised to find Sung in the same position he left him. He was a good boy, really, he was. He tried so hard and Phobos knew that. So, just for tonight, Phobos would take it easy on him. He had a towel folded over his arm and a change of clothes for Sung.

He reached his hand down to Sung's chin and lifted it up. Sung timidly looked up, face still tinted red. Phobos helped him stand and half-walked, half-carried him to the bathroom where he already had a bath running. Bubbles covered the surface of the water and steam rose into the air. He set the towel and clothes on the counter, turning to Sung.

"Am I not... in trouble? I did bad today." Sung asked, voice small and nervous.

Phobos shook his head. He motioned for Sung to turn around and unzipped the suit from behind. He pushed the fabric off Sung's broad shoulders, letting it fall around his waist. Phobos spun him back around helping him step out of the legs. He placed a soft kiss on the horizontal scars below Sung's pecs before tossing the soiled clothes in a pile on the floor. He guided Sung to the tub, supporting his weight as he stepped in and lowered himself.

They sat in silence, Phobos resting on the edge of the tub, occasionally reaching his hands out to scrub shampoo into Sung's hair or pour water on him to rinse him off. The whole room was filled with steam and the scent of roses and vanilla. Sung closed his eye again, this time not out of agony, but out of bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> please if you think of a title for this i'm begging you i have NOTHING  
> also grammar/spelling mistakes etc i'm a dumb gay ok


End file.
